From Padfoot to McGoogles
by butterflye
Summary: Letters from the summer of 1994 from one Sirius Black to one Minerva McGonagall. Some implied slash, BLAME THE PLUNNIES. Oneshot


Letters from the Summer of 1994, from Sirius Black to Minerva McGonagall

**A/N:**** Don't even ask. The plunny and my chibi!Sirius and chibi!McGonagall (Who I didn't know existed) attacked and took my chibi!Ianto and chibi!Flack hostage. The plunny then chewed on their ties until I wrote this. So blame them. And maybe exams and sleep deprivation a little bit too. I think there might even be some hinted slash going on here. **

_Disclaimer:__ If I owned Harry Potter, this would be in either a movie or a book. Maybe. D'you think JK Rowling gets seized by plunnies? Was HARRY a plunny? I also have no claim whatsoever to the Shoebox Project, so PLEASE, no suing and no castration. (WHAT? It's been threatened!)_

From Sirius Black to Minerva McGonagall, July 3, 1994

_**Dear Professor McGoogles,**_

_**O! How my heart yearns for you. You and your glasses and your catlike ways.**_ _**May I call you Kitty when Dumbledore isn't around? I don't think he'll mind. No? Fine.**_

_**Actually, I'm writing to tell you to ask Dumbledore to tell you where Order Headquarters is now. I can't say, as he's Secret Keeper, and we all know how that works.**_

_**Am sending this with Remus as he is less likely to be intercepted than an owl (maybe) and I've heard that owls ARE being intercepted. Of course, I heard it from Mad-Eye, who seems to be a little madder since June. So it could be all nonsense. Still...**_

_**Also, could you Owl and/or Remus/other former staff member the Prewetts and Caradoc Dearborn? (Not sure if you remember them or not. Bit like James and me, only better. Or worse, maybe, from your point of view.)**_ _**I don't expect Fabian to be up for it, as I seem to remember him saying that once was more than enough when it came to having gaping spaces put in him. Which probably means that Caradoc's not up for it either, but Gideon might be. Who knows. **_

_**Owl or Remus me when you get this and get word out to the staff to talk to Dumbledore. **_

_**~S.B**_

_**_________________________**__this might be a space if I could use them __**____________________**_

From Minerva McGonagall to Sirius Black, July 5, 1994

_Mr Black, _

_No, you may absolutely NOT call me Kitty. Or McGoogles (where did you get THAT name?). Minerva, however, is perfectly acceptable. _

_Am Remus-ing you as Mad-Eye was right in his paranoia. Apparently the Ministry has been intercepting as many owls as possible recently. Although it is probably harder to intercept a fully grown man, even if he is carrying a letter that they would probably very much like to read. _

_I've spoken to Albus. He's written the address down for me, but I haven't looked at it yet. Am assuming that Remus knows where to find you. He always does.___

_I Owled Gideon, and Caradoc and Fabian. Gideon says he's up for it as long as he's not in the field. Caradoc Owled me saying that Fabian said there was no way in hell he was in and if either you or Remus tried to convince him otherwise - he noted that Fabian emphasized Remus - there would be many a story. I had no idea what they were talking about, but the point is, we've only really got Gideon._

_- Minerva_

_______________________________SPACEDAMMIT!!_________________________________

From Sirius Black to Minerva McGonagall, July 12, 1994

_**Minerva (odd, calling you that),**_

_**I'll have to ask Remus about these stories. Am Pigeon-ing you as lazy Remus refuses to move from his spot on the couch. I didn't think Caradoc or Fabian would be in, but Fabian's stories do intrigue. Tell Gideon thanks. **_

_**I've been told to tell you to tell Snape to talk to Dumbledore. I refuse to. Take that however you may. **_

_**I've recruited Molly and Arthur, after a rather long argument. Apparently Molly is not convinced that I am entirely innocent. Ever. Those Prewetts, I tell you. Arthur got her calmed down and they're in. **_

_**~S.**_

_____________________________SERIOUSLY______________________________________

From Minerva McGonagall to Sirius Black, July 16, 1994

_Sirius,_

_Interesting pigeon. I've told Severus. He was less than pleased._

_Well done with the Weasleys. I'm sure Molly will get used to an innocent you. Well, maybe not entirely innocent. But she's a Prewett, she must be used to people like them and you._

_Tell Remus sorry for the exhaustion._

_-Minerva_

________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:****It seems that the plunnies attack when I'm at my most busy. Nat hates exams. But really ought to be studying for them. Anyway, chibi!Ianto and chibi!Flack are ok. I think. They've disappeared, and I'm a little worried.**


End file.
